


Жёлтое на зелёном

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Courtship, Psychological Drama, This is My Design, also green colour, dandelions are very important here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл сам не понимает, отчего его так мутит – это же просто цветы, господи, он видел вещи и похуже – но в голове настойчиво бьётся мысль о том, что это плохо, плохо-плохо-плохо. Мальчишка выглядит так, словно ему преподали самый важный и последний в его жизни урок. Уиллу необходимо понять, какой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жёлтое на зелёном

– Агент Грэм! – рявкает Кроуфорд, возвращая его в реальность.  
  
Уилл досадливо морщится. Грёбаное утро грёбаного воскресенья совсем не располагает к созерцанию очередного трупа, однако деваться некуда. Он нехотя переключает своё внимание на Джека.  
  
– Ты нам нужен, – сурово сводит брови Кроуфорд. – За мной, быстро.  
  
Ну, нужен так нужен. Уилл уныло плетётся за начальником, протискивается сквозь толпу коллег к месту преступления. На Беверли сегодня футболка насыщенного сочно-жёлтого цвета, и это вызывает у Уилла мигрень. Рука на автомате тянется в карман за обезболивающим, однако там пусто. В очередной раз прокляв всё на свете и едва не переломав себе ноги о разбросанное оборудование Зеллера, Уилл, наконец, склоняется над телом. Молодая девушка, на вид лет двадцать, руки раскинуты в стороны, словно она упала наземь с целью сделать снежного ангела. Вот только сейчас разгар июля, вместо снега – зелёное поле, полное цветов, и бесконечное голубое небо над головой. И мёртвое тело со вскрытой грудной клеткой, из чёрного провала которой, словно из самой земли, сквозь переплетение рёбер тянется к солнцу россыпь пушисто-жёлтого – охапка полевых одуванчиков. Уилл часто моргает, приседая на корточки рядом с трупом, осторожно касается пальцами одного из соцветий – цветы живые.  
– Разойдитесь! – доносится до него окрик Джека.  
Уилл не хочет даже думать над тем, кого там опять черти принесли. Его выдернули из постели с рассветом, ему срочно нужен кофе, а лучше – что-нибудь покрепче и тишина. В данный момент ему недоступно ничего из этого, а потому он делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза. Раз, два, три – маятник приходит в движение. Голоса отступают, белизна раннего утра мутнеет и расплывается, сменяясь приглушённой синевой – вечереет.  
 _Хорошенькая девушка плотнее запахивает на себе тонкий плащ. Денег на такси у неё нет, для городского транспорта уже слишком поздно, однако ловить попутку она не спешит – слишком опасно, никогда не знаешь, кто может притормозить. Он наблюдает за ней, стоящей у выхода из кафе, примерно с полчаса: этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы она успела замёрзнуть и пересмотреть свои взгляды на незнакомых попутчиков. Он знает, что умеет расположить к себе. Достаточно искренней улыбки и сочувствующего взгляда, остальное решает презентабельный вид и природное обаяние. Попалась._  
На плечо неожиданно опускается чья-то ладонь, и Уилл вздрагивает всем телом, выныривая из омута чужого сознания. Ещё не до конца понимая, что произошло, он дёргается вверх всем корпусом в попытке подняться на ноги.  
– Уилл, Уилл, всё в порядке, это я, – знакомый голос действует на него словно ушат ледяной воды: Уилл тут же замирает. – Всего лишь я.  
Грэм всё же выпрямляется, однако уже не делая резких движений, и поворачивается в сторону своего собеседника: идеально зачёсанные волосы, янтарный блеск глаз, костюм-тройка и контрастно-жёлтый галстук. Снова жёлтый. Слишком. Много. Жёлтого.  
– Доктор Лектер? – отчего-то очень хочется нагрубить, однако Уилл сдерживается. – Джек и вам поспать не дал?  
Ганнибал чуть приподнимает уголок губ в неком подобии улыбки.  
– Я сожалею, что пришлось прервать вас настолько грубым образом.  
Уилл лишь пожимает плечами. Его до чёртиков бесит, когда приходится отвлекаться во время работы, однако устраивать сцен он не намерен.  
– Что это? – Ганнибал вдруг склоняется над мёртвой девушкой и протягивает руку к цветам.  
Уилл со вздохом опускается рядом, коленями в траву.  
– Я не очень понимаю, как, – начинает он, принимаясь жестикулировать. – С момента убийства прошло не меньше двенадцати часов, а цветы…  
– Там земля, – прерывает его Ганнибал.  
Уилл замолкает, не договорив, и переводит взгляд на пальцы Ганнибала (и когда он успел надеть хирургические перчатки?), вымазанные в крови и чём-то тёмном. Почва?  
– Я не… – Грэм сглатывает вязкую слюну, – не понимаю: зачем?  
Ганнибал снисходительно улыбается.  
– Похоже, убийца очень не хотел, чтобы цветы завяли до того, как тело найдут.  
Беспомощное, но так и не высказанное «Но зачем?..» повисает в воздухе.  
– У вас появился поклонник, Уилл?  
Вопрос застаёт его врасплох.  
– С чего вы взяли, что это мне?  
Ганнибал чуть склоняет голову набок, внимательно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
– Вы мне скажите.  
Под его пристальным взглядом Уилл чувствует себя неуютно, а ещё (это-то почему, чёрт возьми?) – в чём-то виноватым. Пауза затягивается, делая ситуацию совсем уж комичной.  
– Что у нас по телу, Уилл? – Джек, надо отдать ему должное, не всегда появляется не вовремя.  
Уилл облегчённо выдыхает, переключая внимание на начальника, буквально затылком чувствуя, что Ганнибал не сводит с него глаз.  
  
  
Уилл чувствует себя ужасно глупо, вбивая в поисковик запрос о символизме цветов и их окраски. Спустя полчаса непрерывного кликанья мышкой, он понимает, что таким способом ему ничего не добиться: слишком много значений, слишком много пространных объяснений, слишком странно было бы думать, что этот жест – для него лично. С чего вообще у Ганнибала такие мысли?  
Телефон на столе заходится истошной трелью, высвечивая на экране имя Джека.  
– Я слушаю, – и, спустя пару секунд: – Понял, сейчас буду.  
  
  
Глаза парня открыты, безжизненный взгляд устремлён прямо в небо, точно так же вскрыта грудная клетка (невооружённым глазом видно, что отсутствует сердце), всё та же охапка одуванчиков… вот только не меж рёбер. Уилл вытряхивает на ладонь сразу две таблетки анальгина, проглатывает насухую, не обращая внимания на горечь и то, что они царапают воспалённое горло – запивать всё равно нечем, – и снова переводит взгляд на тело. Из раскрытого рта парня возвышаются жёлтые цветочные головки. Уилл сам не понимает, отчего его так мутит – это же просто цветы, господи, он видел вещи и похуже – но в голове настойчиво бьётся мысль о том, что это плохо, плохо-плохо-плохо. Мальчишка выглядит так, словно ему преподали самый важный и последний в его жизни урок. Уиллу необходимо понять, какой.  
– Посмотришь? – напряжённо спрашивает Джек.  
– Позже, – слова с хрипом выходят наружу, и Уиллу приходится откашляться, прежде чем продолжить. – Джек, здесь что-то не так.  
Кроуфорд хмурится.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Что-то не сходится. – Уилл почему-то не в силах заставить себя приблизиться. – Во-первых – это мужчина. Почему мужчина, Джек?  
Кроуфорд кисло улыбается.  
– А почему нет? Мы ведь пока не знаем, по какому принципу он выбирает себе жертв.  
Уилл отрицательно мотает головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
– Нет. Нет, Джек, нет. Взгляни: цветы не там, где раньше. И сердце… его нет. В прошлый раз все органы были на месте. И глаза у девушки были закрыты. И разрез... обрати внимание на края раны – здесь явно поработал профессиональный хирург.  
– Скорее уж патологоанатом, - фыркает Джек, однако Уиллу не до шуток.  
– Это разные люди, Джек. У нас не один убийца.  
Джек недоверчиво выгибает бровь.  
– Подражатель?  
Уилла хватает лишь на кивок.  
– Прости, мне нужно… нужно ехать. У меня лекция, - выдаёт он первое, что приходит на ум, и пятится назад, молясь, чтобы Джек не приказал ему остаться.  
– У тебя нет сегодня лекций, Уилл, - поджимает губы Кроуфорд. – Я проверял.  
– Тогда я… собак не покормил! – вымученно улыбается Уилл, медленно продолжая отступать. – Я вернусь через пару часов, честное слово. Я… мне… пожалуйста, Джек.  
– Я присмотрю за ним, – звучит сзади, и, обернувшись, Уилл почти нос к носу сталкивается с Ганнибалом. – Обещаю вернуть в целости и сохранности.  
Кроуфорд сверлит их взглядом несколько долгих секунд, а затем кивает.  
  
  
– Куда мы едем? – интересуется Уилл лишь затем, чтобы нарушить тишину.  
Ганнибал слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону, продолжая следить за дорогой.  
– А куда ты хочешь? Я подумал, ты хотел отвлечься и поразмыслить. А потому – мы просто едем, Уилл.  
Грэм вглядывается в мелькающий за окном пейзаж, и какое-то неясное чувство тревоги поселяется в его груди. Тот парень… не сходится, не сходится, не сходится. Зачем было забирать сердце? Почему именно его? И почему цветы во рту? Ему следовало молчать о чём-то? Ему следовало… стоп. «У вас появился поклонник?», спросил тогда Ганнибал. Думай, Уилл, думай. Предположим, и впрямь появился. Допустим, та девушка – это знак внимания. Но мальчишка…  
Уилл раздосадованно вздыхает, запуская пальцы в волосы и чуть откидываясь на сиденье, и этот вздох, конечно же, не ускользает от внимания Ганнибала.  
– Господи… – шепчет Уилл, – за что такое…  
– …искушение, – заканчивает за него Ганнибал.  
Уилл удивлённо смотрит в ответ, часто моргая. Ганнибал улыбается.  
– Жёлтые одуванчики на зелёной траве, – говорит Ганнибал, как будто это что-то объясняет.  
– А что с ними? – Уилл рассеянно блуждает взглядом по салону.  
– Это очень красиво, Уилл. И, вероятно, побуждает творить.  
Грэм хмыкает.  
– Побуждает к убийству, вы хотели сказать?  
Ганнибал лишь загадочно улыбается.  
Уилл снова обводит взглядом салон: здесь очень чисто, не то что у него в машине. Не сказать, что у него грязно, конечно, нет. Но такой стерильной чистоты никогда не наблюдалось. Даже на ковриках – ни соринки, ни пятнышка, ни… Уилл замирает, забывая вдохнуть. Зелёный стебель, жёлтое соцветие. Этого не должно быть здесь. Зелёно-жёлтый – слишком яркое сочетание, слишком большой контраст с окружающей действительностью. В голове что-то болезненно щёлкает, и кусочки паззла начинают собираться воедино. Горло перехватывает спазм, где-то внутри медленно зарождается паника. Нащупав кобуру, Уилл нечеловеческим усилием воли заставляет себя перевести взгляд на окно.  
– Доктор Лектер, – собственный голос скрипит и болью отдаётся в черепной коробке. – Это ведь дорога на Делавэр?  
Ганнибал сдержанно кивает.  
– Именно, Уилл.  
– Вы же понимаете, что нас будут искать, – голос по-прежнему не слушается, и Уилл ощущает, как по виску медленно стекает капля пота.  
Ганнибал съезжает на обочину и глушит мотор.  
– Я выстрелю, – звучит не очень убедительно, и Уилл это понимает.  
Цепкие пальцы касаются подбородка, уверенно поворачивая его голову в сторону их обладателя.  
– Я не сделаю тебе больно, слышишь? Никто не сделает тебе больно, пока я рядом.  
Слова оглушают. Чувствуя бешеную пульсацию крови в висках, Уилл закрывает глаза.  
  
Мог ли он вообразить, что всё закончится так?..


End file.
